Halfbreed
by Amyeyl
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives... AU, Shounen Ai T/S *Chapter 8 up!*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: I just wanted to find out if the anime took place in Shinjuku (at least part of the time), so I looked, and it did. But then I started looking at maps and information and stuff. Many hours had passed and a bunch of research took place. I just wanted to know where it happened...  
  
  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 1

It had been quite a taxing day for the blue haired boy, saving the world and such. Well, maybe not the world, but truth, justice and the Ame..eh, Japanese way. Okay, not even the whole of Japan. But Tokyo, definitely Tokyo. It had been quite a taxing day saving Tokyo, and now he just wanted a chance to relax.

So here he was, in Shinjuku Central Park, in search of relaxation. It was late at night and all of the salary men and office ladies had either gone home or headed to the east side of the district to satisfy some of their baser human needs, thus leaving the park relatively deserted. As he walked along, kicking at the occasional stone or twig, Touma came to the conclusion that he wasn't in the least bit relaxed. Being alone never really relaxed him; on the contrary it made him nervous and jumpy. So why had he bothered to come all the way out here, alone? It was better, he had decided, then staying at home while his teammates put their post-victory adrenaline rush to good use on their significant others. Seeing as how he was single, aside from the occasional "male bonding" moments they all shared, he felt kinda left out.

Checking his watch, he figured he'd been out of the house long enough and if he didn't want to miss one of the last few trains he'd better start on his way back. He left the park and walked through the pretty much deserted streets heading towards one of the many train stations. Arriving at the closest station and finding that no train would be arriving for at least a while, he decided to head to the large Shinjuku Station. This way he would get a bit more walking in and hopefully more company while he waited; even if they were staring off into space it was better than being alone.

On a whim, instead of sticking to the streets, he followed along near the train tracks. This was a more indirect route, but he wasn't in _that_ much of a hurry. Besides, going this way he'd have an excuse to wander about Shomben Yokocho*. Even though many would disagree, he always found the place to be interesting, especially at night.

Touma smiled to himself as he neared the strip of land between the department store and the tracks. Some of the most interesting people hung around here. His friends thought him as crazy as they deemed the people there to be for enjoying it, but he never got over the thrill. Tonight was no different, even though nothing particularly interesting was going on. The occasional ramen shop was open for business, the even more occasional drunk stumbled by, and Touma felt his slightly dark mood lift. As he continued the final leg of his journey on foot, he was grinning from ear to ear. This place always made him feel better. He even laughed out loud as his stomach grumbled and got a few strange looks as he stopped to grab a quick meal.

Ramen in hand, he turned and exited the small restaurant. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a slight movement off to the side of the shop, and he frowned, defenses going up for some reason. He silently berated himself as he went to investigate, nothing too bad ever happened here, especially nothing world threatening. He laughed at his own foolishness and was about to leave when he saw it again. This time he was able to track it and eventually make out what it was in the semi-darkness.

It was a person, at least he thought it was a person. It was fairly large and hunched over, and it moved like a person would, but it was extremely filthy and very hairy. Curiosity thoroughly peeked, he inched closer to it so as not to frighten it. His efforts were in vain, however, as it was startled and made to run by him. Without really knowing why, he moved to stop the fleeing figure, almost dropping his ramen in the process. When the thing finally gave up its struggles and slumped in defeat, Touma noted that he was indeed holding a person. Said person was a little shorter than he and...currently dripping something onto his shirt.

Moving under a light and dragging the person with him, the blue haired boy peered at the large, newly formed stain. It was a dark red in color and caused him to look up in alarm. Blue eyes met a striking set of violet, and he almost let his captive go.

"Y-you're bleeding..." he managed to stammer, "I-I should...hospital! I should take you to a hospital!" This brought on a fresh set of struggles and cries of what could have been 'no'.

"Okay, okay, calm down. No hospital? You don't want me to take you to a hospital?" The struggles ceased somewhat, and the violet-eyed one shook their head, dark hair flying wildly about. Even Touma couldn't believe what he was going to say next, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. Looking down into the violet eyes again he asked, "Why don't you come back with me then, and let me clean you up?"

Those eyes widened as the meaning of the words sunk in, and the struggles stopped completely as they stared in shock. A glance behind them and the dark head was nodding and tugging on Touma's sleeve. With a sigh, Touma started towards the station again, hoping he had enough money for two tickets after his impromptu dinner. Speaking of which...

"You must be hungry..." He held out his untouched container of ramen, which had somehow survived intact, if a little cold. Dirty hands detached from his sleeve and wrapped around the container, quickly delving into it with the proffered chopsticks. Slurping noises were heard as the duo made their way to the bright lights that signaled the entrance.

Back in the semi-dark, a group of frustrated men in black clothing came out of their respective hiding places and regrouped to quietly follow their target.

------------------

*"Piss Alley", and apparently an interesting place to wander... the joys of research.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: Not particularly happy with the second half, but at least I got something out, right?  
  
  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 2

"What were you thinking?!" The angry man's voice hurt his ears.

"I didn't think-" That one, though, that was the voice of his savior.

"That's not surprising."

"Fuck you, Ryo. Look, he's hurt. I couldn't just leave him there." Now his savior was angry as well.

"You didn't have to bring him here! There's such a thing as hospitals."

"He didn't want to go to a hospital."

"And did you even stop to wonder why? He could be dangerous!"

"Him? Dangerous?"

"You didn't even consider it, did you? What if he's one of Arago's?"

_'Arago? How do they know Arago?'_ He was afraid.

"Do you think anything belonging to Arago would be covered in filth, hiding in an alley?"

"It could be a trap."

"God you are so paranoid!" 

"I have every right to be paranoid."

"Ryo...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. Just get him out of here."

"At least let me patch him up."

"Fine. But hurry. I want him out of here by morning."

Footsteps. Some coming towards him, the others going away. Was the angry man coming? No, it was his savior.

----------------------

Touma suppressed a yelp of surprise as he found himself with an armful of the boy he'd brought home with him. He smiled down at him as he gently removed the arms that were cutting off his oxygen from around his neck.

"Are you alright?" The boy didn't answer his question. Instead, he peered around him into the hallway and responded with one of his own.

"Is the angry man gone?"

"The angry man? Oh, you mean Ryo. He went to his room." The boy nodded and seemed to relax.

"I don't like him."

"Why don't you like him?" Touma took a hold of his arm and led him towards the bathroom. He'd checked the boy's injury on the train ride home and it hadn't been as serious as he had first thought. He was thankful for the fact that he wouldn't have to attempt any major surgery; some gauze and a bandage were all he needed. Well, that and a good scrubbing.

"He scares me. And he's loud, it hurts my ears." Touma peered down at him quizzically. He and Ryo had tried to keep their argument as quiet as possible. More for the sake of their sleeping teammates than the boy, but quiet nonetheless. He shouldn't have been able to hear them at all.

"You heard us?" The boy nodded as they came to a stop in front of the bathroom. Touma held open the door and waited for him to enter. He had barely taken two steps into the bathroom before he was turning around to face the blue haired boy.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Touma nodded.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, smiling at him. Touma blinked. He had completely forgotten that the two of them had yet to even exchange names.

"Touma," he said, a bit sheepishly, "Hashiba Touma. And what's yours?"

"Seiji." Touma waited for him to continue, but another name was not forthcoming.

"Is that your first or last name?"

"It's my only name."

"So you are Seiji Seiji?" he asked, genuinely confused. The boy shook his head.

"No. I am just Seiji. It's the only name I have, and there's only just the one."

"Alright, Seiji. Why don't you get out of those clothes and take a bath?"

"A bath?" Touma nodded.

"I'm sure it would feel nice to be clean again, don't you think? Healthier too..." He trailed off as Seiji wrapped his arms about his body, hugging himself protectively. "What's the matter?" The boy shook his head quickly.

"Nothing," it was hard to make out just what he was saying, what with his face being buried in the dirty fabric of his shirt, "I... Just... Would you leave please?"

"Oh!" Touma blinked. "Of course, I let you have your privacy." He smiled as he pointed out the different things that might be need for the bath. "I'll be in the den if you need me. And I'll leave a clean change of clothes for you by the door. They might be a little big on you, but it's better than nothing." Seiji nodded at him briefly and uttered a soft thank you. With another smile and a nod, Touma left him to his own devices.

Seiji sighed in relief once he was left alone. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment before turning to the bathtub. He turned the shower on and stepped inside, drawing the curtains closed. As the dirt was washed away, the old scars that hadn't been visible moments before came into view. He sighed heavily as he rubbed at them, wishing they would wash off along with the dirt.

He knew it was silly of him, but he wished nonetheless.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: Some story better than no story? You decide for yourself.  
  
  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 3

Touma headed upstairs to his own room to find something suitable for his guest to wear. It shouldn't be that hard, they were almost the same height. The boy was a bit on the scrawny side though, and as he pulled out clean clothes for him to wear, Touma found himself wishing he could do more for him.

He knew what it was like on the streets. He'd run away from home once when he was younger. It had been after he found out his parents were getting a divorce. As many children do, he had blamed himself for the two of them not wanting to be together anymore. He had hoped that if he was no longer around they would stay with each other and be happy the way they used to be.

Of course it was a foolish idea, and he didn't remain on the streets for too long before they found him again. However, he did get a brief taste of what the life was like and he would wish it on no one. Except perhaps Arago.

As he returned downstairs, Touma went over the things that had happened since he had met the mysterious Seiji. He paused near the front door, where he and Ryo had had their argument earlier.

If the two of them had been standing here, and Seiji was in the den, which was a good ways down the hall, how had he heard them? Perhaps there was more to the dark haired boy than he had first thought. He'd have to ask about that again.

He continued down the hallway and came to a halt before the bathroom door. Just as he was about to reach for the knob, the door opened and a blonde head poked out. They didn't know any blondes... what was going on? Touma jumped back and crouched in a defensive position, the clothes he'd been carrying lay forgotten on the floor.

"Hashiba-san?" The person in the doorway turned to look the other way and Touma found himself staring at a familiar face. Albeit a familiar face that was now free from dirt and was framed with clean, blonde hair.

"Seiji?" The boy in question stepped out of the bathroom. He had a large towel wrapped around himself like a blanket, bunched at the shoulders and falling to his knees. He took in Touma's crouched position and frowned, looking about the hallway.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," He bent lower to pick up the fallen clothes before straightening completely. "It's just..well, you're blonde." Seiji fingered a few strands of hair and nodded, but the confused expression didn't leave his face. "It surprised me," Touma shrugged helplessly.

He held the clothes out and Seiji reached to take them. Before he could thank him, the blue haired boy had a hold of his arm.

"What happened?" he asked, tracing one of the longer scars along the boy's forearm.

"Nothing," Seiji whispered. Touma looked up at him, frowning.

"This isn't nothing. Are there more?" The blonde shook his head and tried to get his arm back. I didn't work. "I don't like lies." Seiji stared at his host before lowering his gaze to the still trapped arm.

----------------------

What should he tell this boy? He had only known him for a few hours. Could he really trust him? Not that there was much to trust him with, but what response would he get to what he could tell?

By now Touma had let go of his arm. Seiji withdrew it into the confines of the blanket before raising his head to meet Touma's eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Touma nodded slowly. Seiji nodded as well and let the towel fall to the floor.

----------------------

Touma stared at the slightly faded scars that covered the blonde's body. Starting just below the neck, they were everywhere, front and back. Leaning closer, he could make out what seemed to be older scars below the more recent set. He briefly wondered if the bottoms of the boy's feet had been spared.

"Kami-sama..." he breathed out softly. As he continued to stare, Seiji picked up the towel and rewrapped it around himself. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story...but I don't know most of it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Seiji paused and sighed, "I know what's happened to me recently, but I don't know why. Everything before it is mostly blank."

"Why don't you tell me what's happened to you." He gently grasped the other's arm and led him into the den.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: Most of this is flashback.  
  
  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 4

The boy opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to find that he couldn't see anything. He tried to sit up but in the process banged his head against something very hard but soft and slippery. He rubbed at his aching forehead before cautiously lifting his hand to explore whatever was above him.

He pressed against it lightly and was confused and how light and fluffy it felt. Skimming his fingers over it, he was reminded of the feeling of silk. He laid his hand flat against the surface and pressed harder. It gave way easily at first, but quickly he was met with resistance.

He squirmed a bit, and came to the conclusion that whatever he was lying on top of was similar to that which was above him. A little more experimentation proved that the walls, which were very close, were the same. Wherever he was, he didn't like it.

Both hands pressed against the low ceiling this time, and he pushed with all his might. He pushed until his arms hurt. He pushed until his arms fell limp to his sides. He wondered how long he'd been pushing. It must have been a long while to make his arms feel the way they did, and all for nothing. The ceiling hadn't moved a centimeter. The boy was beginning to feel afraid. He lay in the darkness, unsure of what to do.

The next thing he knew, the ceiling was being moved. The light that streamed in was bright and hurt his eyes. How long had he been trapped in the dark? From the way his stomach complained, he decided it had been a long while.

The light was harsh and flooded his world as the ceiling was fully removed. He raised his arms to cover his eyes but they were quickly jerked away. Looking about wildly, he saw that two large men had taken a hold of him on either side. They pulled him up roughly and dragged him out of his prison. He was dropped onto the floor, and the men moved a few steps away from him.

He tried to stand, but his body protested and he fell to the floor again. He looked wildly about the room, taking in everything he could without being able to move much. Over his shoulder, he saw what it was that had kept him in the dark for so long.

It was a coffin.

----------------------

"You're a vampire?!" Touma jumped up quickly from the couch where he'd been sitting and dove across the room. He grabbed at the cross that remained on the mantle at all times and held it protectively in front of him. With his other hand, he fumbled for the knife that usually rested near it.

Seiji remained seated, a sad, faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm not a vampire," it was stated softly, a little unsurely, "at least, I don't think I am." Touma didn't move from where he stood or pause in his search.

"Prove it."

"How?" Touma's fingers circled around not the dagger he sought, but a small vial. He smiled triumphantly and tossed it to the blonde. Seiji stared at it curiously, looking for a label of some sort.

"What is this?" he asked, when none was to be found.

"Holy water."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Pour it on your hand." Seiji looked at him strangely, but did as he requested. Nothing happened.

"Is that all?" He was looking at his hand strangely now. "How does pouring water onto my hand prove anything?"

"It's not just water," Touma murmured, lowering the cross and inching closer. "It's holy water. It 's supposed to burn vampires."

"Oh."

Touma moved back to the couch, the cross dangling at his side but not gone. When the blonde didn't recoil from its proximity, he sat back down; albeit a little further away.

"Go on?"

----------------------

"Did you enjoy your trip?"

The blonde whirled around to face the sound of the voice. His quick movements unbalanced him and he almost fell over. The voice chuckled and earned itself a glare.

"My dear Seiji, you haven't changed a bit." The voice belonged to a tall, white haired man. At least the hair seemed white. The room was so bright that he had to squint, and he couldn't make out the man's features. He looked around briefly, waiting for this _Seiji_ to respond. No one moved, except the man who had spoken before. He stepped closer, before laughing again.

"Don't tell me you don't know who you are." The blonde glared again and the man laughed harder. "You don't! He doesn't remember who he is!" The man moved to the larger man to the blonde's left, a smile still on his face.

"Do you believe it, Buka?" The man in question laughed nervously and nodded.*

"That's real funny, him not remembering who he is. Real funny."

"It is, it is indeed." He patted the man on the arm and after a brief pause, moved away. He scooped the blonde up and took a few steps back. He nodded to the other man and turned to leave the room with the semi-struggling boy held tightly in his arms.

Buka remained where he was, the smile gone now and replaced with a look of terror. He smelled the smoke before he actually saw it curl up from his sleeve.

"A-Arago-sama!!"

"Goodbye, Buka." Arago closed the door on the man's screams just as he burst into flames.

  
  
  
  
----------------------

* Buka means subordinate. I was too lazy to come up with a decent name for someone who's just gonna die anyway. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: sort of a slow chapter, but oh well.  
  
  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 5

"Is he the one who... who hurt you?"

"Not directly."

"No, that makes sense."

"What does?" The blonde had that lost and confused expression on his face again that made Touma want to protect him from everything. He rubbed at his temples, trying to get his thoughts to slow down so he could focus on one.

Arago obviously wanted him for something, so it would be in everyone's best interest if he didn't get him. That's why he was feeling so protective. It wasn't because he looked so innocent sitting there, that definitely wasn't it. He shook his head fiercely. Back to Arago. Should he really trust someone who's been around him so recently? What if it's all a trap?

"-san? Hashiba-san? Touma?" Touma looked up and faced Seiji. He looked a little worried.

"Sorry about that..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened afterwards?" Seiji stared at him a moment longer before settling back against the couch with a sigh.

----------------------

There was a moment of dizziness for the blonde, which had him clinging tightly to his captor. Arago smiled slightly and opened the door again. As he was carried inside, Seiji looked around in confusion. The room was completely different from the one they had just exited. It was a large bedroom.

Along one wall a large bed jutted out, extending halfway into the room. Across from it a couch and two matching chairs encircled a merrily burning fire. To the left of the bed was what Seiji assumed was a window, covered with heavy draperies. On the far wall were a number of doors.

"Jun!" Arago called as he carried his bundle inside and deposited him in one of the chairs. A small boy, no more than 8, ran into the room from one of the doors.

"Yes, Arago-sama?" he asked, bowing low.

"I want you to prepare a bath for our guest." The boy bowed again and left the room again through a different door. Seiji stood up from the chair and turned to face Arago.

"Who are you?"

"My dear boy, I'm your host," the man said, smiling.

"My host? What am I doing here? Why was I in a coffin?"

"You're here because I want you here, and that is all you need to know for now." He crossed the room to the wall with the doors. Opening one he rummaged around inside. He came back out with a large green shirt. He held it up so that he could see the blonde's head above the top. "This will do nicely, don't you think?"

"For what..?"

"For you to wear after your bath."

"I don't want a bath! I want to go home!"

"Home? Where exactly is that?" He lowered the shirt and moved to stand beside him."

"It's..." the blonde looked afraid and ready to panic, "I don't know."

"Then how can I return you there?"

"I... What did you do to me? Why can't I remember?!" he clutched his head and tugged at his hair.

"Seiji," Arago laid a hand on his shoulder, which the blonde quickly shrugged off."

"Don't touch me!" He quickly back up, as his host's countenance changed. The man radiated anger, his eyes glowing a dull red.

"You will do well to remember that this is my home, and as such I am free to do whatever I please," he moved towards the blonde again, who in turn backed up. A few more steps and he tripped over the arm of the chair he'd been sitting in. Arago leaned in over him, "and as long as you remain under this roof, you shall obey me, or you will pay dearly."

"Arago-sama?" a small voice intruded upon the tense situation. Arago straightened and turned to face the young boy. "The bath is ready, sir."

"Go with him." Seiji scrambled to his feet and followed the small boy as he disappeared through the door again.

"What's going on?"

"Take off your clothes, please."

"What?!"

"You need to take a bath," the little boy looked up at him, fear shinning in his eyes. "Please? I don't want to get into trouble again."

"Get into trouble?" The little boy nodded. He looked relieved when Seiji pulled his shirt over his head.

Having removed the rest of his clothes, Seiji sat in the warm bath. Jun knelt behind him, dutifully washing his hair. The sensation of the boy's fingers in his hair was very relaxing, and he found himself drifting off to sleep...

Violet eyes slowly opened once again to unfamiliar surroundings. He was resting against something soft and firm. Looking down, he saw he was dressed in the green sweater from earlier. The thing behind him shifted, and the movement was followed by the soft laughter he had quickly come to hate.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

----------------------

"After that, I ran away..." Seiji stopped talking and looked down at his hands.

"What?" Touma blinked, confused, "Why'd you just run away? Not that I blame you, but what happened?"

Seiji continued to stare at his hands, unsure if he wanted to continue or not. The blue haired boy seemed to know about vampires, but... When he looked up, Touma was staring directly at him. He didn't like it, and his hand went self-counciously to his neck. Touma saw the movment.

"He bit you?' Seiji nodded briefly.

"Who bit who?" a new voice demanded. Seiji winced and looked up to face the angry man from earlier.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: Other people get to show up now!  
(3/9/03 - Not much of a change, just added a sentence at the very end you might wanna read.) 

  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 6

Ryo stood above the two of them, the stake Touma had been searching for earlier held tightly in his hand. Behind him, Shin and Shuu, the other members of their team, as well as pseudo-member and Ryo's girlfriend, Nasuti, stood huddled in the doorway. Shuu stood a little in front of the other two, as if to protect them from whatever might lie in the room beyond.

"Well?" Seiji looked away, hands rising to cover his ears. In the silence, Ryo grew steadily angrier, his hand clenching and unclenching around the stake. Taking a deep breath, Touma prepared to answer his question.

"Arago bit Seiji, Ryo," his voice had started off strong, but had trickled to barely a whisper in the space of a few words.

"Seiji? Who, him?" he gestured towards the blonde incredulously. Touma nodded. Ryo grabbed the blonde boy in his arms, the towel slipping free to fall to the floor, and drew his arm back to strike. Touma leapt out of his seat and latched onto Ryo's free arm, stopping him from hurting Seiji. Ryo pushed him away, but lost the stake in the process.

"What the hell are you doing? Touma!" Seiji whimpered, pressing harder against his ears. Ryo shook him and growled. "Give it back."

"No! Ryo, he's not a vampire!"

"How the hell would you know?"

"I did the fucking tests, Ryo! The cross! The holy water! He's human dammit, now let him go!" Ryo shoved the blonde to the floor and stormed across the room to Touma. He grabbed the blue haired boy and slammed him against the wall. By this time, Nasuti and Shuu had come into the room and were trying to calm him down.

"Ryo!" Nasuti screamed.

"Come on, buddy, calm down. This is Touma!" Ryo ignored them both, his gaze shifting back and forth from Touma who he still held pinned against the wall and this Seiji, who Shin was hovering nervously over.

"Get away from him, Shin! We don't know what he is! And you, Touma! To bring something that belongs to Arago here! Vampire or not, I should kill you!"

"That's enough, Ryo!" Shuu grabbed a hold of their leader and hauled him off their teammate. He held him tightly, arms pinned against his sides as he continued to struggle.

"Let me go! That _thing_ needs to be destroyed. How can you let it live?!" Nasuti moved to stand in front of him, and all argument ceased when she drew back her hand and slapped him. The sound of it seemed to echo in the stillness of the room.

"He should die because Arago bit him?" Nasuti stared at her boyfriend, shaking with rage. Her fists too, were now clenched. "That _thing_, as you call him, should be destroyed? Why, Ryo? Because his blood's been tainted, because Arago could use that to control him?" she scoffed and tugged open her robe, bearing her flesh. "Then go ahead! Strike down _this_ tainted _thing_!" she spat the words at him.

His face drained of color and he went limp in Shuu's arms, forcing the other boy to hold him up.

"Nasuti..." he whispered.

"Go ahead, Ryo," she said, bending over to retrieve the stake and hold it out to him. "Strike me down."

"Nasuti.." he stumbled over to her and knocked the stake out of her hand. Pulling her into his arms, he pressed his face against her skin and began to cry. Nasuti stroked his hair and whispered soft calming noises. Shuu picked up the stake and replaced it on the mantle.

On the other side of the room, Shin helped Seiji to sit up. The blonde slowly lowered his hands from his ears, and stared curiously at Nasuti.

"Are you alright?" he looked up at the auburn haired boy and nodded shakily.

Touma still sat on the floor where Ryo had dropped him, and Seiji cautiously crawled towards him. He knelt beside him and placed a hand lightly on his arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Touma shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He pushed himself up into a standing position, then helped the blonde stand as well. Shuu coughed purposefully, Shin blushed, and both looked away. Looking down at himself, Seiji blushed as well, and turned so that Touma's body hid the majority of his own. Touma looked between them in confusion.

"Hashiba-san," Seiji tugged gently on his sleeve, and leaned up to whisper in his ear. Touma pulled away so that there was a gap between them and looked down. He stared for a moment before lifting his head to look at Seiji's face. Both were red in embarrassment, and he stammered something about clothes before backing away and running into the hallway. Seiji bit his lip and lowered his arms in an effort to cover himself.

Touma came back seconds later, holding the clothes he'd dropped in the hallway. By this time, Ryo had calmed down enough to stop crying. He hadn't let go of Nasuti though. They all turned around to allow Seiji to pull on the clothes Touma had gotten for him. When he was dressed, Ryo moved towards him, Nausti in tow. He paused in front of the blonde, his head bowed.

"I'm sorry too," When he looked up, tears threatened to fall again. He held out his hand, which Seiji accepted. Ryo sniffed and wiped his eyes, a slight grin coming back to his face. "I promise I'll listen to the rest of your story before trying to kill you again."

Outside of the large house, crouched below a window, a white haired man waited impatiently.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: I apologize to everyone for not updating this in months. I have no time. Another apology for ending this where it does. But, it's Spring Break now, and even though teachers are evil and I still have lots of work to do, there will be another update this week! I promise. And another apology to Shadow of Arashi, if you read this, I can't tell you what Seiji is yet, 'cause he doesn't remember. Lots of apologies today, yeah.

  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 7

"Thanks, Ryo, really," Touma said angrily before steering Seiji away from the dark-haired boy to sit back down on the couch. Once everyone was seated, for Touma knew they wouldn't leave until the blonde had finished his tale, he gestured for Seiji to continue speaking. The blonde looked around nervously before continuing with his narrative.

----------------------

Seiji was lost. That was something of an understatement, but he didn't know a better way to express it. This building was worse than any labryinth he had ever heard of. No matter how far he ran, no matter the turns he took, almost every door he opened would lead him back to that bedroom. He stood at an intersection, the hallway brancing off in two different directions. His heart beat madly in his chest and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

_Go left._ The blonde took a few tentative steps in the direction, and was seized immediately with a fierce pain. He lifted his hand and placed it against the throbing wound in his throat. It came away stained red. _Ignore the pain. Go!_ Hand pressed firmly against the wound in a feeble attempt to stop the blood flow, Seiji continued down the hall in a fast walk.

As he walked, he looked around himself warily. Where was he headed, and what was this strange feeling that was leading him there? And why did he feel that to disobey it would lead to something much worse than he had already experienced? Out of the corner of his eye, he detected a slight movement. He turned to face it and became rooted to the spot.

The hallway he was walking along was changing. Or at least trying to. One moment it would be the long, seemingling endless hallway he'd started down, the next it would terminate a few dozen feet ahead of him with a door most certainly leading back to that room. _Go!_ What was this feeling? How could he go when it would lead him back there again?

"RUN!" The feeling manifested itself as a voice, shocking the boy out of his confused stupor. He looked around wildly, but could find no trace of the speaker.

"Run where?!" he called out uselessly, "There's a wall! Who are you? Where are you? What's going on?!"

"Seiji, go now! Before it's too late!"

"It's already too late old man." A new voice spoke up behind the blonde, and he whirled to face it. A tall man with long auburn hair stood, blocking the way he'd come. Seiji took a few involuntary steps backwards and the man smiled, taking a step forward. "Is the little pup afraid?"

Seiji looked behind him, hoping the wall was gone so that he could make a run for it. To his dismay, the wall flickered slightly before solidifying completely. He was trapped. _No. The window._ The window? Seiji glanced towards it. All he could see was sky. There was no hint of ground out on the horizon. There was no telling how high up he was. _Jump._

"It's your only chance." Should he trust the strange, disembodied voice? What choice did he really have? He would rather die than be forced to remain with this Arago man. There was something about him that the blonde was deathly afraid of.

"Fool!" the long-haired man yelled. "The boy belongs to Arago, and this is where he shall remian." Before he'd finished speaking, he'd taken off in a sprint towards where the blonde stood. The blonde watched, terrified, as the ban closed in on him. _Jump!_

And he did.

----------------------

"NOOO!!!"

The lone word rang out loud enough that the large building seemed to shake. As he fell, Seiji couldn't bring himself to care. Arms outstretched, eyes closed, it wouldn't matter for much longer anyway. The wind whipped at his clothing and hair. Soon, the ground would embrace him harshly and he would cease to be.

Yes, any moment now...

How high had they been...?

Slowly, he opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything and he was frightened. He could no longer see the building he'd just escaped from, nor could he see the ground. He couldn't even see the sky, nor the sun that had just begun to rise. As he began to panic, gentle hands tightened their slack hold on him, bringing him closer.

"It's alright, Seiji. You're safe." It was the voice from before, low and benign.

"Who are you?" The blonde tried to turn in the embrace, to see who held him, but he found that he could not.

"You will know when the time comes. Now rest." And Seiji found himself drifting off to sleep. The smell of sakura wafted in on a slight breeze and a pleasant tinkling sound faded slowly into the distance.

----------------------

"When I woke up, I was here, in Tokyo." Seiji lifted his head to look at Touma. "I've been here for a few weeks."

"You were on the streets all this time?" Touma asked incredulously. The blonde nodded slightly.

"Oh dear.." Shin whispered from across the room.

"He's still after me," Seiji whispered, "The man that took me the first time, the one that took me out of the coffin, I've seen him around, looking for something. He's with a lot of other men, and I can only assume they're looking for me," he bit his lip and worried at it briefly. "Why would Arago want me? I'm nothing special."

Touma was inclined to disagree, but held his tongue. A budding sexual desire was not their main concern at the moment. They had to figure out what Arago was up to and somehow stop it.

Just then, a large white tiger entered the room, commanding everyone's attention. Its teeth were bared and it was growling lowly. Ryo made his way quickly to the animal's side, trusting Nasuti to the care of Shuu. Something was wrong.

There was an ear splitting noise and the window exploded inward. Amidst the dust and cracked wood stood Arago. His eyes blazed and each hand held a deadly sharp katana. He was flanked on both sides by four of his most trusted. Shuten, Rajura, Anubis and Naaza.

"Arago!" Ryo growled, hand reaching for the weapons that weren't there.

"I've come for what's mine."


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes...  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai  
Pairings: Touma+Seiji, Shuu+Shin, Ryo+Nasuti  
Summary: Touma and his friends make up a secret group dedicated to the protection of Japan. While out one night, Touma stumbles across something that will change both his and his friends' lives...  
A/N: I promised another chapter this week, and here it is. Ha! Will probably have to apologise for ending this here too... ah well, people will just have to get used to me ending things where I do.

  
  
Half-breed  
by Amyeyl

------------------

Chapter 8

"Take him," Shuten ground out, pointing his scythe in the direction of the blonde boy.

Touma growled and took up a defensive position, pushing Seiji behind him.

"What about the rest of them?" Naaza asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Kill them," was the simple response.

"Get Nasuti and the boy out of here! We'll take care of them." Ryo ordered. Touma shoved Seiji in Shuu's direction and moved to flank Ryo. Shin moved forward as well.

"Ryo, are you insane?" he whispered, "There's no way the three of us can stop the five of them! Especially when one of them's Arago."

"We can at least stall 'em!" 

"Ryo, Shin's right. Byakuen can take care of 'em." Shuu moved forward as well, trusting the tiger to protect his charges.

Just then, the four men under Arago made their move.

----------------------

Seiji watched the battle waging in front of him in confusion. The girl, Nasuti, was pulling on his arm and trying to get him to run so Arago wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. But Arago wasn't here, and he told her as much, pulling his arm free.

"What do you mean? He's right there!" She gestured to the tall, white haired man who remained immobile amidst the chaos around him. Once again, she grabbed the blonde boy's arm and tried to pull him with her.

"But.. but that's not Arago!" He turned to look at her, as she tried one last time to tug him out of the room. She succeeded as he lost his balance and the two of them fell out into the hall. She scrambled to her feet and began to run, half dragging the confused boy behind her.

They nearly fell again as Byakuen rushed past Nasuti only to stop a few feet in front of her. The tiger crouched low, growling once again.

"Byakuen! Move! We have to get out of here!"

"Nasuti, no.." Seiji switched their grip so he was now the one holding onto her and tried to lead her back the way they had come. "That's... he's strong."

"Who? What're you..." she didn't get to finish her question before the three of them found themselves entangled by the sticky strands used by the man known as Rajura. He stepped out of the shadows, followed by Naaza.

"Rajura? How? You were..." The man laughed, carelessly striking the girl across the face.

"Your friends are easily fooled, as are you." He smiled and moved past her to their prize. "Arago will be pleased to have you returned to him."

"And perhaps he'll put that Shuten in his place for once. That fool couldn't stop one little boy from escaping." The green haired man murmured, more to himself than anyone else, from behind the blonde boy. He leaned in to lick the boy's cheek before dragging the flat of his sword over the wet patch. Seiji struggled, causing Naaza to hiss and pull his sword back quickly. "Wouldn't want to damage you...accidentally..."

"Get on with it, Naaza."

"Fine," the man sighed. He backed away from the intricately woven web to have more room to maneuver in. Rajura backed away as well, so as not to be affected. A moment later the air was permeated by a reddish fog.

Almost instantly Nasuti began to choke, and was quickly unconscious. Byakuen followed her into oblivion soon after. Seiji, however, remained unaffected.

"Nasuti! Nasuti! Wake up!" He struggled against his bonds once again, his head thrashing wildly. Soon, the cries for the girl to awaken dissolved into pure screams of rage.

"Naaza!" The white haired man was forced to yell to be heard over the boy's screams. "What went wrong? Why isn't he unconscious as well?"

"I don't know! Nothing like this has ever happened before." The two fell silent as a bright light engulfed the room.

----------------------

Their attackers were easily dispatched of, including Arago. The four boys stared in confusion at the unconscious bodies at their feet. When the last one fell, their shapes had changed. No longer did the resemble Arago and his four, but they were mere minions.

If these were minions in disguise, then Rajura still had to be somewhere near by. He was the only one who could baffle the mind so. But why would he bother with an illusion instead of attacking them himself? Touma looked up from the bodies in alarm, eyes widening in horror.

"Rajura..." he whispered. His teammates looked at him in dawning understanding. That's when the screaming began.

The four boys raced out of the room and into the hall. They skidded to a halt as they were nearly blinded from the intense light in front of them.

As the light decreased in intensity, they slowly lowered arms that had been raised in a meager attempt at protection. Rajura was nowhere to be found, but Nasuti, Seiji and Byakuen remained trapped in the man's web, evidence that he had been there at some point. The question was, what had happened?

Ryo began to tug at Nasuti's bonds while a more rational Shin went to procure a sword or two to aid in the task. Touma moved over to Seiji's limp form and gently moved the hair from his face. His skin was flushed and warm to the touch.

A moment later, Shin reappeared with weapons for all. With a collective sigh, they began the long, messy task of removing the sticky strands from their home. As soon as Nasuti was free, Ryo dropped his sword and carried her up to her room. He did not come back downstairs. Byakuen and Seiji were freed soon after, and Shin shooed Touma upstairs with the blonde.

"Maybe you should go up as well. You know, check on Nasuti and blondie?" Shin looked reluctant to leave the huge clean up job to Shuu alone, but the boy smiled. "Go ahead. I think they rank higher than a clean hallway." Shin nodded slighlty and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants.

He ventured into Nasuti's room first, feeling slighlty guilty at having to choose between the two. Ryo was hovering over her worriedly and barely spared the opening door a glance.

"How is she?" Shin asked softly.

"She's been poisoned."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... we've been hit with the stuff enough times for me to recognize the symptoms. She should be okay after a while though, she's tough."

"Yeah, she is."

"Shin? Would you mind..? I'd kinda like to be alone with her right now." The boy nodded, though Ryo couldn't see it, and backed out of the room. He sighed softly, hating the fact that Nasuti was hurt. At least she would recover. Hopefully, the blonde was alright as well. He crossed the hallway to Touma's room and knocked lightly before entering the room.

"How's he doing?"

"I...I don't know."

"Ryo said they were poisoned. He should be okay in a little while," Shin said, smiling in reassurance and the blue haired boy.

"No...he hasn't been poisoned. There are no signs of it."

"What?" Shin moved away from the door to see from himself. It was true, the boy's condition was nothing like Nasuti's. While she had been unconcious, she'd at least been subdued. The only redness being around the areas in which the poison had gained access to her body. Seiji's body wasn't red so much from infection, as from being overheated. His skin was definitely warm to the touch and he was covered in a layer of sweat. He was also agitated, struggling weakly and murmuring something under his breath.

"What happened to him?" Shin wondered aloud.

"I have no idea..."


End file.
